


02. Outlines in an Opaque Mirror (Part 2 of 2)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise and Coalition forces must come together to thwart a Romulan plan to destabilize Coalition relations and plunge the Alpha Quadrant into war.  (NOTE: This is the SECOND PART of a story that begins in "Shadows of War." Please make sure you have read that script first before reading this one.)Follow this link for the next story in the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4418Writing of this episode wrapped on May 27, 2005REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE

"Outlines In An Opaque Mirror"

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

(RECAP scenes from previous episode.)

INT. ROMULAN - CLASSROOM

TWENTY ROMULAN CHILDREN are sitting in their classroom watching a PROPAGANDA FILM that has been put together by the Tal Shiar. For now, the monitor in the front of the classroom is hard to see. The lights are dimmed and the VOICE of the ROMULAN NARRATOR fills the otherwise silent room.

ROMULAN NARRATOR (V.O.)

These are the days when the Empire faces its gravest challenge. Our way of life... our safety and security are being challenged by an enemy who will stop at nothing until they have infected the Alpha Quadrant with their way of life. But they are not as peaceful as they would have us believe.

CLOSE ON THE MONITOR

at the front of the classroom. As the PROPAGANDA FILM continues to play, continuous from the above scene, we see a series of pictures depicting the brutality of Humanity over the course of its existence. These images include the U.S. Civil War, the French Revolution, World War I, World War II, the atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the September 11th attacks, and various images of Enterprise firing on ALIEN spacecraft. There can also be recycled images from the opening credits of "IN A MIRROR, DARKLY, PARTS I & II".

ROMULAN NARRATOR (V.O.)

(continuing)

Throughout the course of Humanity's existence, they have destroyed each other over land... fought pointless wars over trivial matters... imposed one way of life on other parts of their world. And they are doing it again. Remember the face of the enemy. Remember the Romulan way. Humanity poses a threat... a kind that we have never experienced before.

ON THE CHILDREN

As they digest the information being fed to them.

ROMULAN NARRATOR (V.O.)

(continuing)

If this threat is allowed to remain unchecked... the entire quadrant will soon be under their control.

BACK ON THE MONITOR

The image changes to show the GLORIOUS ROMULAN STAR EMPIRE MILITARY. The footage contains images of the Romulan military's accomplishments in fighting the enemy. These include images of Enterprise hitting the Romulan minefield in "MINEFIELD" and various shots from "BABEL ONE," "UNITED," and "THE AENAR."

ROMULAN NARRATOR (V.O.)

(continuing)

The Romulan military has engaged the enemy and inflicted severe damage... yet they continue to push their ideals onto other races. Help fight the enemy! Help ensure the existence of the Empire so that some day... your children can enjoy their lives... lives that will be free from the damaging ideals of Humanity.

And as the haunting images of the Romulan military continue to play and the music crescendos, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ENTERPRISE -- locked in battle with THREE ROMULAN SHIPS!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Continuous from the previous episode. The BULKHEAD above ARCHER and MAYWEATHER detaches and begins to fall straight for them! HOSHI sees it...

HOSHI

Captain!

MAYWEATHER

SHOVES Archer, throwing him out of harm's way. Mayweather then leaps for safety, but it's too late.

THE BULKHEAD

CRASHES to the floor, CATCHING Mayweather by the left leg. Mayweather collapses to the floor in a scream of pain.

THE WHOLE BRIDGE

As Archer recovers. Hoshi rushes from the science station to Mayweather. REED is concerned, but continues to work his console. (Remember they're in the middle of a battle that is not going too well for them.)

Enterprise takes a HIT. SPARKS FLY.

REED

Hull plating's at twenty-eight percent.

Hoshi pushes a com-button.

HOSHI

Bridge to Sickbay. Medical emergency.

COM VOICE

Acknowledged. We're sending someone now.

ARCHER

(looking at Mayweather; to Reed)

Lock torpedoes on all of the Romulan ships and return fire.

ANOTHER HIT! Reed tries to broach the subject of retreat again...

REED

Sir...

ARCHER

I said lock weapons and fire, Lieutenant! That's an order!

Reed works. We hear the torpedoes being fired. Reed checks his console.

REED

Direct hit. Minimal damage.

ANOTHER HIT. Reed's station EXPLODES in a shower of SPARKS! Reed recoils, recovers and rushes down to the helm. He carefully maneuvers around the collapsed dome and begins to work the damaged control panel.

REED

(off console)

Forward hull plating is offline. There are hull breaches on decks B, C, and E.

ANOTHER HIT. More SPARKS. HIT. Conduits EXPLODE all around and a FIRE ERUPTS in the Situation Room. 

REED

Forward phase canons are offline. I'm taking evasive action.

The Com station BEEPS. Hoshi reacts, tears herself away from Mayweather and works the station...

HOSHI

We're being hailed.

ARCHER

The Romulans?

HOSHI

No.

ARCHER

On screen.

ANGLE TO INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

As the image of the Romulan ships is replaced with an image of SHRAN.

SHRAN

You look like you could use some help, pink skin.

ARCHER

Shran!

SHRAN

Do you still have weapons?

ARCHER

Aft only.

SHRAN

Target the lead vessel with a photon torpedo. I'll take care of their shields.

Shran's image disappears.

ARCHER

(to Reed)

Do as he says.

As Reed carries out the order, Archer turns to Mayweather who is being attended to by two nurses who have entered the Bridge over Archer's conversation with Shran.

ARCHER

Hang in there, Travis. Everything's going to be alright.

An ENGINEERING CREW arrives with a plasma torch and begins cutting the bulkhead off Mayweather's leg.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Six ANDORIAN SHIPS fire several phaser bolts at one of the Romulan ships. 

THE ROMULAN SHIP'S (OPTICAL)

SHIELD GRID begins to CRACKLE!

THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

FIRES a torpedo which sails into the ROMULAN SHIP, DESTROYING it!

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

JEKRI KALAH in command, VARRAN and SUPERNUMERARIES work the side consoles. (NOTE: There is no shaking and no sign of battle damage whatsoever.)

VARRAN

(off console)

Six Andorian ships have just arrived.

(turns to face her)

The D'Deridex has been destroyed.

Kalah bristles at this. This is not turning out like she'd planned.

VARRAN

They're targeting the Tarsus.

Kalah thinks for a very quick beat.

KALAH

Order our vessels to retreat to the edge of the system. 

(unhappy)

We'll wait for reinforcements there.

OFF Kalah, knowing that her colleagues aren't going to like this move...

CUT TO:

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE

CAPTAIN HERNANDEZ is standing with LIEUTENANT MADISON at his console. They are scanning the mountains as mentioned at the end of "SHADOWS OF WAR." Some time has passed since we last left them -- five to ten minutes or so.

HERNANDEZ

Progress?

MADISON

(frustrated)

Again!

(to Hernandez)

That's the third time our sensors have been blocked from...

(indicates the console screen)

...this area of the valley.

HERNANDEZ

Have you run a diagnostic?

MADISON

That was the first thing I tried. There's nothing wrong with our sensor grid.

(his console BEEPS)

Wait a minute. There's an energy surge directly ahead of us.

They turn to look at...

THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

Which now shows a ROMULAN WAR-BIRD DECLOAKING directly in front of them!

HERNANDEZ

(urgent)

Tactical Alert! Bring weapons and hull plating online. Target the ship and prepare to fire on my command.

The crew swings into action. Tactical Alert is initiated and Madison brings the weapons systems online.

Yet the Romulan ship just sits there -- no indication that it is getting ready to fire.

HERNANDEZ

Report.

MADISON

They're scanning the surface.

(beat)

I'm detecting a transport in progress. Something's just been transported to that ship.

His console BEEPS...

MADISON

I'm detecting the away team! But... there are only three bio-signs.

HERNANDEZ

Transport them up immediately.

On the viewscreen, the Romulan War-Bird breaks orbit and ZOOMS out of frame.

HERNANDEZ

(sotto)

What the hell are they doing?

CUT TO:

INT. COLUMBIA - TRANSPORTER ALCOVE (OPTICAL)

As CREWMAN BILLY, mid 30's, works the controls and T'POL, TRIP, and PHLOX MATERIALIZE on the transport pad. T'Pol heads for the com-panel and works it.

T'POL

(to com)

Commander T'Pol to the bridge

HERNANDEZ'S COM VOICE

Go ahead, Commander.

T'POL

Did a Romulan vessel just leave orbit?

HERNANDEZ'S COM VOICE

As a matter of fact... one did.

T'POL

Follow it! Commander Tucker and I are on our way to the bridge. T'Pol out.

T'Pol motions for Trip to follow and then takes off at a brisk pace down the corridor. Trip and Phlox step off the transport pad and begin to follow. So does Billy.

TRIP

(recognizing the crewman)

Billy!? How've you been?

BILLY

Not bad, sir. You?

TRIP

(ironic)

Never better.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ROMULAN WAR-BIRD ZOOMING past camera at impulse -- followed seconds later by the COLUMBIA.

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

As before. The Romulan ship is on the viewscreen.

MADISON

They're reaching the edge of the system.

HERNANDEZ

Any signs of communication?

MADISON

Not yet.

HERNANDEZ

Can you tell what they transported onboard?

MADISON

No, sir.

T'Pol and Trip ENTER the bridge. Hernandez turns to them.

HERNANDEZ

(to T'Pol)

Commander... what have you found?

T'POL

The Romulans are responsible for the destruction of Enterprise's Shuttlepod.

HERNANDEZ

(to Madison)

Target the ship's propulsion system.

(to com officer)

Hail the Romulan ship.

The N.D. COM OFFICER works... a com-channel is opened...

HERNANDEZ

(to com)

Romulan vessel. This is Captain Hernandez of the starship Columbia. I am ordering you to power down immediately. Any delay will be met with force.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The ROMULAN WAR-BIRD pulls away from COLUMBIA and goes to warp...

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE

The crew stares at the (offscreen) viewscreen. Hernandez is still in action.

HERNANDEZ

(to helm officer)

Pursuit course... warp...

But Madison cuts her off when he sees something urgent on his console.

MADISON

Captain. We're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command.

(in shock)

The Romulans have attacked Vega colony. Enterprise has taken heavy damage.

(beat)

All available Coalition ships have been ordered to the Vega system.

Hernandez takes a moment, turns to T'Pol.

HERNANDEZ

Do you have the information you need?

T'POL

I do.

Hernandez turns to her N.D. HELM OFFICER.

HERNANDEZ

Take us to Vega... warp six.

Hernandez turns once more to Trip and T'Pol.

HERNANDEZ

If you'll join me in the Command Center, we'll contact Enterprise.

As they move to the turbolift...

TIME CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - COMMAND CENTER

Tactical Alert. There is some damage to the room reflecting the battle that has just taken place. Archer and Hoshi are standing near the main monitor which displays Hernandez, T'Pol, and Trip.

TRIP

How bad is it?

ARCHER

There's some structural damage... nothing that can't be repaired. 

HERNANDEZ

What about the Romulans?

ARCHER

We've detected several of their ships gathering on the outskirts of the system.

HERNANDEZ

From what we've been able to tell, the bulk of the Coalition fleet is less than a day away.

ARCHER

That's good to know.

(to T'Pol)

Tell me more about what you've found.

T'POL

We discovered a man-made structure in the middle of the desert. Upon investigating, I found several files that contained encoded messages to a Romulan attachment there. The files contained information on Enterprise's location and the structural integrity of our Shuttlepods.

ARCHER

I don't suppose you discovered why they're doing this or why they had a base in the Zavijava system?

T'POL

I did not. However, there were vague references to a "diversion..." most likely so the Romulans could carry out their objective in the Vega system.

ARCHER

Was there anything else? Anything about what they would do if their first plan failed?

T'POL

I don't understand.

ARCHER

Their first plan already failed. Did they have a backup?

Something dawns on Hoshi.

HOSHI

No. They don't.

All eyes are now on Hoshi has she forges ahead with her explanation.

HOSHI (CONT'D)

Because the probe wasn't their first plan... it was the first part of their plan -- to lure Coalition ships here.

TRIP

(catching on)

With the hopes of destroying them.

Even T'Pol can't offer a better explanation.

T'POL 

A logical conclusion.

The information sinks in.

ARCHER

(to Hernandez)

Get here as soon as you can. I'll alert the other Coalition ships.

The image of Hernandez, T'Pol, and Trip is replaced with the symbol of the Coalition. Archer turns to Hoshi. This is a somber moment.

ARCHER

How's Travis?

HOSHI

I was there about thirty minutes ago. He's still sedated.

ARCHER

How bad is the injury?

Hoshi is a little squeamish at this point. Archer looks at her.

HOSHI

(emotional)

They had to amputate his left leg.

This hits Archer in the gut.

HOSHI

The nurse said that... he'll need several months of rehabilitation before... before he can return to active duty.

Archer and Hoshi stare at each other for a long beat. Then, overcome with emotion, Hoshi collapses into Archer's arms.

HOSHI

(emotional)

I've tried to prepare myself for something like this. But I never thought it would hit me this hard.

ARCHER

No one ever does, Hoshi.

Hoshi's crying now.

HOSHI

I was... talking with him while... while we were on our way back to Earth. He was concerned that the Coalition's new exchange program would have him replaced on Enterprise.

(beat)

I did everything I could to reassure him, but...

(looking at Archer)

How do you reassure someone who's so sure something's going to happen to him?

ARCHER

(concerned)

What do you mean?

HOSHI

Ever since the incident with Gannet and Terra Prime he's been talking about how grateful he was for his time on Enterprise. But it seemed like something other than gratitude. It was almost a fear. A fear that one day he would leave... or be taken away.

(pause)

It always bothered me, but... I never said anything because he was telling me these things as a friend.

(starting to babble)

I mean... I know it was just an accident, but I feel like somehow he knew this was going to happen and that it's my fault for not saying anything.

ARCHER

(compassionate)

Hoshi, this isn't anyone's fault. It was an accident. You can't blame yourself. He needed someone to talk to and he knew he could count on you.

They stand there in each others arms for a second. Then, Archer breaks the embrace. He's still comforting her.

ARCHER

Let's go see how he's doing. I know he'd like that.

And as the two of them EXIT the room...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise and the COALITION FLEET. (The Coalition Fleet is comprised of the Enterprise, Columbia, Vulcan ships, Andorian ships, and Tellarite ships.)

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Where Archer and Shran are at the end of a briefing lead by T'Pol. She has just filled them in on everything she found in the Romulan Information Room.

T'POL

Power to the structure was terminated before I was able to obtain any more information.

Archer glances once more at the PADD containing all the information T'Pol has gathered.

ARCHER

Good work, Commander.

T'Pol acknowledges.

T'POL

If there's nothing further...

ARCHER

Actually, Commander Tucker is short-handed in engineering. He could use some help.

T'Pol is silent for a beat.

T'POL

I'll report there immediately.

(as she leaves.)

Captain. Commander Shran.

T'Pol EXITS. After a beat --

ARCHER

(musing)

It's difficult to fight an enemy that doesn't have a clear strategy.

Shran takes the bait. The two quickly fall into their comfortable adversarial roles.

SHRAN

I think it's the perfect strategy. Keep your enemy in a state of confusion... and then strike when they're weakest.

ARCHER

I guess we just don't think the same way.

SHRAN

No. We don't. If we did... you wouldn't owe me one.

Archer smiles at this last part. Then, their demeanors change. It's time for business.

ARCHER

Well, we need to have a defense plan.

SHRAN

A sensible precaution. But then again, I've never needed one.

ARCHER

I would have thought your last encounter with the Romulans would lead you to agree with me.

There's a beat between them. Archer's hit a nerve with Shran.

SHRAN

I'll return to my ship and check on our defenses.

Archer nods. Shran turns to leave, but stops himself before he gets to the door. He turns back to Archer.

SHRAN

I... heard about your helmsman. My apologies.

ARCHER

He pushed me out of the way...

Shran understands.

SHRAN

No need to explain. 

(thinking of Talis)

I know the follies of war too well myself.

 

 

(beat)

I assume you'll need a replacement helmsman.

ARCHER

(nodding)

We'll be heading back to Earth after we're done here. Starfleet's putting together a list of possible candidates for me right now.

SHRAN

If I may... perhaps you don't need to go back to Earth to get a new helmsman.

OFF Archer, wondering what he's talking about...

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - AIRLOCK

Archer and Hoshi are waiting patiently in the corridor a few feet away from the Airlock door.

HOSHI

This is rather generous of Shran.

ARCHER

According to him he's just fulfilling his part in the Exchange Program.

The lights on the Airlock controls change from RED to GREEN. Archer and Hoshi stiffen to attention as the Airlock door slides OPEN, REVEALING --

TALAH

an ANDORIAN FEMALE in her early 40's. She wears the traditional Andorian Imperial Guard uniform. Her manner is brisk and curt. It should be apparent that she doesn't want to be here. She steps out of the Airlock, followed closely by Shran. They approach Archer and Hoshi.

SHRAN

Captain, this is Lieutenant Talah of the Andorian Imperial Guard. She's served me well over the past two years. I expect she'll be just as helpful to you.

Archer extends his hand for a handshake.

ARCHER

I'm Captain Archer. This is Ensign Hoshi Sato, Enterprise's Protocol Officer.

Talah is silent, still looking at Archer's extended hand. She turns her gaze on him directly, as if she's staring him down and sizing him up all at once. 

After a second, Archer realizes that Talah is not going to accept his hand. He lowers it, keeps his gaze locked on her's.

TALAH

Lieutenant Talah reporting as ordered, sir!

She was ordered to come to Enterprise... and that's the only reason she's here.

ARCHER

There's a meeting of the senior staff in two hours. Situation Room... A-deck.

Archer waits for her response... but there isn't one.

HOSHI

(to Talah)

If you'll follow me, Lieutenant. I'll show you to your quarters.

Talah exchanges a look with Shran who nods to her that it's okay. Then, she walks past Archer and follows Hoshi down the corridor. Once they're alone...

SHRAN

Once you get to know her she's really quite... pleasant.

Shran turns and reenters the Airlock. As the door CLOSES...

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY

Phlox is treating the severely injured Mayweather who's on the main bio-bed. Mayweather is in a foul mood and Phlox is trying to be his genial self. Mayweather's left leg has been amputated and Phlox is scanning what's left of it.

PHLOX

Excellent!

(to Mayweather)

Your wound is healing nicely.

MAYWEATHER

(sour)

You seem to be cheery about this.

PHLOX

From a medical standpoint it's quite remarkable that you're healing this quickly. Most people take days to reach this level of progress.

Mayweather is disgusted with Phlox's cheeriness.

MAYWEATHER

You've never treated anyone who's lost a leg, have you?

The tone of Mayweather's voice gets to Phlox. He turns off the scanner and stares at Mayweather.

PHLOX

(dead serious)

I assure you, Ensign, that I have treated patients in far worse condition than yours.

(beat; still serious)

It has been my experience that when a person suffers an injury like yours, they don't want someone's pity, they want the bare facts.

(beat)

Perhaps, you would like to be left alone to wallow in your own self pity, but I assure you that as long as you are in my Sickbay you will do no such thing.

The tense beat hangs in the air. Then, Trip ENTERS with a tool kit.

PHLOX

(his normal cheery self)

Ah... Commander.

TRIP

You called for me.

PHLOX

The Imaging Chamber was damaged in the attack.

TRIP

I'll see what I can do.

PHLOX

Thank you.

Phlox looks over the scans that he just took of Mayweather.

PHLOX

Well, Commander, if you'll watch Ensign Mayweather, I'm going to go to the Mess Hall and get something to eat.

TRIP

(hard at work)

Sure thing, Doc.

Phlox EXITS, leaving Trip and Mayweather alone. As Trip continues to work on the Imaging Chamber...

TRIP

How goes it, Travis?

MAYWEATHER

(remote)

I've been better.

TRIP

I'd imagine.

(beat)

How's Phlox treatin' you?

MAYWEATHER

(contempt)

The same as he would any other patient.

TRIP

That's probably a good thing. I know if I were in your condition...

MAYWEATHER

(interrupting)

Don't!

TRIP

I'm sorry?

MAYWEATHER

Don't tell me what you would want if you were in my condition. You have no idea what it's like...

Trip is silent for a beat. He continues... carefully.

TRIP

When I was eight, I was playing just about every sport I could. Basketball, soccer... you name it. Then, one day I was climbing a tree with my sister. I lost my footing and fell. Must have been a ten foot fall. I ended up at the hospital with a broken leg. It was right at the beginning of soccer season. I was devastated. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself.

(beat)

After a week of sittin' around the house doing nothing, my dad wheeled me out to our boat dock. I sat there for two hours watching him complete an overhaul of the engine. I'll never forget what he told me. He said...

(different inflection)

"Charles, this may seem like the worst thing in the world... and right now it probably is for you. But just remember that nothing's set in stone. The future is nothing more but an outline in an opaque mirror -- treat it as such."

(beat; normal voice)

Of course I thought he was crazy. All I wanted to do was get back out there and play soccer. But after another week of watching him repair things, I started to help. Pretty soon I was repairing things without his help.

MAYWEATHER

Sounds like you had a better experience than I will.

Trip isn't flustered by Mayweather's attitude.

TRIP

My point is... if it weren't for that injury, I never would've become an engineer. And I wouldn't be on Enterprise right now.

CAMERA pushes in on Mayweather's face as Trip continues to talk.

TRIP

Things have a way of working out. You may think this is the worst thing that'll ever happen to you. But give it some time. It may not be as bad as you think.

OFF Mayweather, as he takes this in...

OMITTED

INT. ACCESS CHAMBER FOR THE READY ROOM

This is the small space separating the ready room from the bridge on Enterprise. After a beat, Talah steps into frame. Her expression is cold and hard. After a beat, she presses a button on the door panel...

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Continuous from above. Archer is sitting at his desk when the door CHIMES.

ARCHER

Come in.

The door OPENS and Talah ENTERS. She stands at attention in front of his desk.

TALAH

You called for me, sir.

ARCHER

At ease, Lieutenant.

Talah eyes him, and then relaxes, slightly.

ARCHER

How are your quarters?

TALAH

They're adequate, sir.

Archer stops at this. He isn't used to being called "sir" at the end of every sentence.

ARCHER

I don't know what the protocols are on Andorian ships, but I don't like being called "sir" at the end of every sentence.

TALAH

That's how I was trained, sir.

Archer chooses not to dwell on this fact, moves on to a new subject.

ARCHER

I think I can skip the formal "welcome to Enterprise" speech.

TALAH

That is your choice, sir.

Archer pauses for a beat. Then plunges ahead.

ARCHER

If you need anything, feel free to ask. The computer can tell you where to find anything on the ship. As of now, there aren't any restricted areas so feel free to go... explore your new home.

Talah is silent. She has nothing to say. Archer waits a beat...

ARCHER

If you don't have any questions...

TALAH

I don't.

Archer is caught slightly off guard by her abruptness.

ARCHER

Then... dismissed.

Talah turns and EXITS. Archer stands there for a moment trying to take this all in -- "Even T'Pol was easier to deal with." The com CHIRPS.

REED'S COM VOICE

Reed to Captain Archer.

ARCHER

Go ahead.

REED'S COM VOICE

When you get a minute, I'd like to see you in the Armory.

Archer suddenly realizes that Reed was just as formal in the beginning -- "Perhaps there's hope."

ARCHER

On my way.

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY

Where we find Reed hard at work at the main diagnostic board. Archer ENTERS and walks over to Reed.

ARCHER

It's been some time since I've been down here.

REED

Sir...?

ARCHER

What is it, Malcolm?

Reed works the board and then looks at Archer.

REED

I've been reviewing our latest encounter with the Romulans and I've come to a rather troubling conclusion. If we are to engage the them again... Enterprise's hull armor won't provide the protection we require.

ARCHER

I find that hard to believe. Enterprise has been in tough situations before.

REED

With all due respect, the Romulans are proving to be more aggressive than the Klingons or the Xindi for that matter.

Archer eyes the diagnostic board.

ARCHER

You've run simulations.

Reed works the control panel and a simulation of a battle plays out over the course of the following dialogue.

REED

Fourteen. And every one had the same result. Enterprise's hull armor failed five minutes into the battle.

Archer watches the simulation. After it's done...

ARCHER

What do you have in mind?

Reed deactivates the simulation and turns to Archer.

REED

That depends on you.

OFF Archer...

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

FAVORING Shran as Archer circles him.

SHRAN

I don't know.

ARCHER

If we're going to keep this alliance together, we're going to have to share technology. The Vulcans have already released their warp drive and tractor beam technologies and Starfleet has released the schematics of our photon torpedoes. The least you can do is let us take a look at your shielding technology.

Shran takes a beat to think. He turns to Archer.

SHRAN

They call you a diplomat. But they're wrong. You're a manipulator. You always know exactly what to say to get me to go along with you.

ARCHER

Sometimes... there's no distinction between being a diplomat and being a manipulator -- in the end you're just trying to get what you want.

Shran smiles at this.

SHRAN

If the Vulcans can release their secrets, the least I can do is let you look at our shielding technology.

(beat)

If I have any spare components I'll have them brought to your Chief Engineer.

ARCHER

I'm glad to hear it.

There's a beat between them.

SHRAN

You must really like debt.

(off reaction)

I believe you now owe me twice.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Coalition Fleet -- at impulse.

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Busy as can be. The entire engineering staff is working hard to install the new shielding that Shran has so generously given them. As we travel around the room, we find T'Pol and Trip hard at work near his desk. They are looking at a small device (the SHIELD GENERATOR). Trip's in awe at its beauty.

TRIP

I've never seen anything like this.

T'POL

The Andorians have had several years to perfect the design of this device.

TRIP

That's not what I mean.

(beat)

In all the years I've been an engineer, I've never seen anything this... beautiful.

T'POL

"Beautiful?"

TRIP

Yeah.

T'Pol takes the device from Trip and walks to a free-standing console that is clearly not Starfleet in design. She works the controls for a moment and then inserts the shield generator.

T'POL

(over the above)

I fail to see the logic in assigning beauty to an inanimate object.

Trip joins her. Before he can respond...

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY

Where Reed and Talah are monitoring the progress in engineering. They are waiting to tie the shield generator into the tactical systems. The mood is tense. They're both a little uncomfortable.

REED

Engineering will be done with their part in a few minutes.

Talah is all business.

TALAH

We should begin clearing a space in the computer memory for the program.

Talah starts working the main diagnostic panel. Reed watches for a minute.

REED

In order to access the main computer, you're going to need a command authorization from a member of the senior staff.

Talah stops what she's doing and stares at Reed -- waiting for him to input the command authorization. After a beat, Reed turns and works the diagnostic panel. When he's done --

REED

All yours.

Talah bristles slightly at this.

TALAH

Captain Archer ordered me to work with you. I would appreciate it if you would see to any further command authorizations before the need arises.

REED

I realize that things are done differently on Andorian ships, but we have certain protocols here. I'm not going to give you or any other member of the support crew free access to the main computer. Is that understood, Lieutenant?

TRIP'S COM VOICE

(urgent)

Tucker to the Armory. What's goin' on down there? You were supposed to activate the tactical interface.

REED

(to com)

Just a slight problem, Commander. I've cleared it up. Stand by.

Reed turns and works the main computer. Talah watches -- completely unimpressed by Reed's show of superiority.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Hoshi's in command with SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. Archer ENTERS.

ARCHER

Report.

HOSHI

Sensors have picked up the Romulan fleet entering the system.

ARCHER

How long do we have?

HOSHI

(off console)

Less than one hour.

Archer taps a com-panel...

ARCHER

(to com)

Archer to Engineering.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Where Trip and T'Pol are hard at work over the free-standing console that is now humming with energy.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE

Sensors have just picked up the Romulan fleet headed this way. They'll be here within the hour.

Trip glances at T'Pol.

TRIP

That's gonna be a problem, sir. We're still an hour and a half away from initializing the power matrix. Let alone testing the grid.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE

You have less than an hour, Trip. I suggest you make the most of it. Archer out.

Trip and T'Pol exchange a look. This is going to be close... if possible at all.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer turns to Hoshi.

ARCHER

Signal the fleet... battle stations.

OFF Archer, as the CREW swings into action, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - VEGA MOON (OPTICAL)

Establishing.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Kalah in command, Varran working one of the side consoles. The console BEEPS and Varran works...

VARRAN

There's an incoming transmission for you. It's from the Senate.

KALAH

I'll take it over here.

Kalah rises and walks to a computer console that is isolated from the main part of the bridge. 

She activates the monitor and PROCONSUL NARET (mid 50's) appears. Kalah takes in the sight.

KALAH

(bowing in respect)

Proconsul Naret.

NARET

You're needed back here, Jekri.

Kalah knows what this means.

KALAH

The Praetor...?

NARET

(confirming)

This morning...

Kalah considers.

KALAH

We're in the middle of the operation...

NARET

(forceful)

You know the rules, Kalah. You helped write some of them.

 

 

(beat)

I'll expect you back here in one day. I suggest you leave immediately.

Naret's image disappears. Kalah doesn't like this, turns to Varran.

KALAH

I'm needed back on Romulus. You're in charge of the operation.

(pointed)

If it does not go exactly as we have planned...

VARRAN

I understand, Chairman.

KALAH

No. You don't. But you will.

And with that she turns and EXITS. OFF Varran...

EXT. SPACE - THE COALITION FLEET (OPTICAL)

Favoring the Enterprise -- the newly installed SHIELD GRID CRACKLING around the ship.

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Trip and T'Pol are working at a feverish pace to finish the installation of the shielding technology. (NOTE: All Enterprise sets will be at Tactical Alert through the remainder of Act Three.)

TRIP

It's not working!

T'POL

The field matrix isn't stabilizing.

(to com)

T'Pol to Armory. Re-route EPS power to the shield generator.

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY

Reed is working feverishly as well. Talah has left to take her station on the Bridge.

REED

EPS feeds are already at maximum. I don't recommend going any higher.

T'POL'S COM VOICE

If we don't go higher, we won't have shields.

Reed begins to work a different panel.

REED

Understood. But I'd stand clear of the EPS grid. It might overload in some places.

Reed enters the final series of commands into the panel...

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

The EPS grid increases power and the generator SURGES with energy.

TRIP

That should do it.

(off console)

The matrix is stabilizing.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The CRACKLING SHIELD GRID stabilizes around Enterprise.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer, Hoshi, and Talah are at their stations listening to the shield grid stabilize.

TRIP'S COM VOICE

Tucker to the Bridge. We got it, Cap'n. Shield grid's at full power.

ARCHER

Good to hear.

Archer turns to Hoshi.

ARCHER

Transmit the shielding specifications to Columbia and Challenger.

HOSHI

Aye, sir.

Hoshi turns and carries out the order. Archer walks down to Talah.

ARCHER

Ready, Lieutenant?

TALAH

(continuing to work the helm)

As a member of the Imperial Guard I am always prepared for a combat situation.

Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI

We're being hailed by Commander Shran.

ARCHER

Put it up.

ANGLE TO INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

As an image of Shran replaces the Coalition Fleet.

SHRAN

Perhaps this is a chance for you to repay some of your debt... or fall further into it.

ARCHER

Let's just concentrate on winning.

SHRAN

Sometimes I think you take all the fun out of battle.

ARCHER

Maybe I do. But there's a reason why I'm still here.

Shran looks at Talah and then back to Archer.

SHRAN

May we all see success today.

Archer nods his agreement. Shran's image is replaced with that of the Coalition Fleet. Archer turns to Hoshi as stations start to BEEP.

ARCHER

How far?

HOSHI

Less than a minute.

ARCHER

Open a channel to the whole ship.

Hoshi works. After a beat...

ARCHER

(to com)

Archer to all hands. Lock down all nonessential systems and report to duty stations.

Talah reacts to something on her console.

TALAH

The Romulan fleet is charging weapons.

OFF the crew... ready for the first battle of what will become known as the Earth-Romulan War...

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Varran in command with ROMULAN SUPERNUMERARIES manning the side consoles.

VARRAN

(to supernumerary)

Target their fleet. Fire when ready.

And as the supernumerary carries out the order...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

As a fleet of Romulan War-Birds heads for the Coalition fleet...

ON A ROMULAN WAR-BIRD (OPTICAL)

As the first shot of the war is fired!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As before. T'Pol and Reed are now at their stations. The ship is HIT. Light shaking.

REED

(beaming)

Shields are holding. No damage.

HIT.

T'POL

I'm detecting several ships decloaking.

ARCHER

How many?

T'POL

(off console)

Forty-seven.

ARCHER

(to Hoshi)

Open a channel to the fleet.

(beat)

Archer to the fleet. Attack pattern alpha. Challenger and Andorian ships target the first wave. Columbia and Tellarite vessels take the second. Vulcan ships, follow us.

HIT.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Coalition fleet breaks into smaller units and engages the enemy. The battle is joined. Torpedoes fly in every direction. It's a confusing maze of weaponry. Several ships, from both sides, are hit.

INT. ANDORIAN - BRIDGE

Shran's in command as ANDORIAN SUPERNUMERARIES carry out orders and work their consoles. Shran's in his element here.

SHRAN

Target the Romulan ships and don't hesitate to fire.

(beat; forceful)

It's time they pay for the destruction of the Kumari.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

As Shran's ship makes a strafing run at a Romulan ship.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Varran in command. Various crewmembers monitoring the battle that is taking place. There is no shaking here.

VARRAN

(off console)

Their shields are holding.

(to N.D.)

Increase the yield of our torpedoes and rotate phaser modulation.

(to himself)

The day will be our's soon.

OFF Varran's determined look...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

CAMERA flies through the battle -- a twisted maze of ships and weapons. CAMERA PICKS UP: Enterprise -- locked in a fierce fight with one of the Romulan ships.

CAMERA ZOOMS IN TOWARD ENTERPRISE'S BRIDGE and...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As before. A MASSIVE HIT. Reactions all around.

REED

Shields down to ninety percent.

HIT.

ARCHER

Lock weapons on that ship.

REED

(working)

Can't. Aft targeting scanners are down.

Archer makes his way to the helm.

ARCHER

Evasive maneuvers -- lambda one, Lieutenant.

Talah examines the console for a second. Then, she turns and looks at Archer.

TALAH

Captain...

HIT.

TALAH (CONT'D)

If I may...

Archer considers. HIT.

ARCHER

All right.

Talah works the console. The manual steering column is deployed. Talah grips it with her right hand and continues to push buttons on the helm with her left. She barks orders as she goes...

TALAH

Lieutenant Reed, reinforce the forward shields and let your weapons lock drift.

(to T'Pol)

Commander, maintain a constant sensor lock on that Romulan ship.

Talah continues to work -- getting ready for whatever it is she's got planned -- as Reed voices his objection.

REED

With all due respect, the ship's behind us, not in front of us.

TALAH

Then perhaps we should wait for you to repair the aft targeting scanners.

Archer allows himself a slight smile at this. Talah's a fighter. He agrees with her...

ARCHER

Do as she says, Malcolm.

REED

(hesitant)

Aye, sir.

HIT. Reed works, nods to Archer.

ARCHER

(to Talah)

Whenever you're ready, Lieutenant.

Talah tightens her grip on the steering column.

TALAH

I suggest you have a seat, Captain.

Archer takes a seat. Then, in one swift move, Talah JERKS the STEERING COLUMN BACK as far as it will go...

HARD CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

As the battle rages on behind them, Enterprise is HIT by weapons fire from the pursuing Romulan ship. Then, Enterprise's bow PITCHES UP suddenly and the whole ship ARCS UPWARD in an awesome maneuver...!

THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Reaches the APEX of its LOOP -- the UNDERSIDE of the ship ROCKETING PAST CAMERA...

ON THE PURSUING ROMULAN SHIP (OPTICAL)

As Enterprise SWOOPS down behind it!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

They've just completed the loop maneuver and a few of them are stunned. Reed is working his console.

REED

I have a lock, Captain.

ARCHER

(recovering)

Then fire!

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise fires torpedoes at the formerly-pursuing Romulan ship -- which DISINTEGRATES in a BALL OF FIRE!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

T'Pol, Reed, and Talah are busy working their stations. Archer stands and retakes his place at the center of the bridge.

ARCHER

(to Talah)

Good work, Lieutenant.

Talah is hesitant for a beat, and then accepts the compliment. T'Pol's station BEEPS.

T'POL

Captain, I've just noticed something curious about the Romulan ship we destroyed.

HIT. She pauses as the crew reacts.

REED

Shields at eighty-six percent.

ARCHER

(to T'Pol)

What is it?

T'POL

According to sensors, that ship was only capable of holding fifteen torpedoes.

(the curious part)

Yet it fired twenty-seven at us before it was destroyed.

ARCHER

How can that be?

REED

They couldn't have the ability to manufacture weapons that quickly.

HIT.

T'POL

I believe they are receiving shipments of weapons.

ARCHER

From where? Every ship in their fleet is engaged in the battle.

T'Pol works her console.

REED

There could be a cloaked ship nearby.

ARCHER

Can you find it?

HIT. SPARKS.

T'POL

Perhaps.

T'Pol turns and examines the viewscope. HIT.

REED

Shields are down to seventy-eight percent.

ARCHER

Return fire.

Reed works. T'Pol works. HIT.

REED

(re: shields)

Seventy-two percent.

T'POL

I have something. A neutrino surge bearing zero-one-three by two-one-eight -- behind Vega's moon.

Archer crosses to her. Hoshi listens intently to her earpiece.

ARCHER

Neutrinos?

T'POL

Neutrino emissions are a common by-product of a cloaking device. The fact that we're detecting them would indicate the presence of a cloaked vessel.

ARCHER

How large?

T'POL

(all she can offer)

Large.

ARCHER

Can these neutrinos be caused by natural phenomenon?

T'POL

Not in this high a concentration.

ARCHER

(to Hoshi)

Anything on the com?

HOSHI

No, sir.

HIT. Archer swings into full action.

ARCHER

(to Hoshi)

Signal the third tactical wing to follow us.

(to Talah)

Set a course -- full impulse.

(to T'Pol)

Keep an eye on those neutrinos.

EXT. SPACE - VEGA MOON (OPTICAL)

As Enterprise and a fleet of Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite ships converge on the moon.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

As before. SUPERNUMERARIES monitoring the battle. No shaking.

VARRAN

The Tarsus is requesting torpedoes.

(to N.D.)

Transport fifteen immediately.

ROMULAN CREWMAN

(off console)

Sir, ten ships are converging on our position.

VARRAN

What?!

ROMULAN CREWMAN

Led by the Enterprise.

OFF Varran, concerned...

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Calm now. No shaking.

TALAH

The Romulans are not pursuing.

ARCHER

They will in a minute.

(to T'Pol)

Report.

T'POL

Still present.

ARCHER

Transfer their position to tactical.

(to Reed)

Lock phasers and fire.

T'Pol and Reed work. We hear the phasers being fired.

REED

(off console)

Nothing.

T'POL

If the fleet were to tie its sensor grids together, we might be able to use the extended field as a means of locating the weapons ship.

ARCHER

Do it.

T'Pol and Hoshi work. 

HOSHI

The fleet's received the message...

(beat)

They're standing by.

T'POL

(eyes on console)

Initiate the interface in three... two... one.

(beat)

The sensor grids are connected. Initiating scan...

A beat passes. HIT.

TALAH

Six Romulan ships directly astern.

ARCHER

(to Reed)

Fire at will.

T'Pol's station BEEPS.

T'POL

I have something... a distortion wave three hundred kilometers off the starboard bow.

ARCHER

(to Reed)

Torpedoes...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise and the third tactical wing open fire on normal space -- a DISTORTION APPEARS...

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

HITS. SPARKS! GAS SPEWS from damaged conduits. Varran struggles to keep his balance. The Romulan Crewman struggles at a nearby console.

ROMULAN CREWMAN

They've detected us.

(another HIT)

Our hull is buckling.

VARRAN

Decloak! Raise shields! G et our ships here, now!

As the room EXPLODES around him, Varran braces...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise and the fleet continue to pound the Romulan weapons ship as it DECLOAKS. A SHIELD GRID momentarily FRITZES ON around the ship, then COLLAPSES...!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As before. Reed works...

REED

They're shields have failed.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

EXPLOSIONS ALL AROUND! Varran working frantically.

ROMULAN CREWMAN

Shields have failed.

VARRAN

NO! Transport the rest...

As a MASSIVE FIREBALL overtakes the Bridge...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Under the relentless onslaught of torpedoes and phasers, the Romulan weapons ship EXPLODES!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As the interactive light of the explosion plays across the faces of the crew.

REED

The ship's been destroyed.

OFF Archer, as he allows himself a slight smile...

HARD CUT TO:

TIGHT ON A ROMULAN PADD

as it is slammed down onto a desk. PULL BACK TO REVEAL --

INT. ROMULAN - CHAIRMAN KALAH'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Kalah is furious. They have lost -- and that is inconceivable and unacceptable. She's talking to someone who will remain offscreen for now.

KALAH

Thirty War-Birds destroyed! This is unacceptable.

(she paces; calms herself)

I have to inform Praetor Naret.

(to the offscreen person)

Perhaps the information you have gathered on the Coalition will help us in later battles.

REVEAL --

SOBOK, very much alive and standing just a few feet from Kalah. He's not Vulcan. He's Romulan.

KALAH

It's fortunate that you were able to fake your death. Your service to the Empire will not be forgotten.

Sobok delivers a word of caution.

SOBOK

Do not underestimate the Coalition. They are strong... but in the end we will prevail.

KALAH

I share your optimism in this situation.

And this part concerns her deeply...

KALAH

However, I fear our new Praetor will view this defeat in a far different light.

And off this moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Enterprise -- surrounded by only a handful of Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite ships.

ARCHER (V.O.)

Captain's log, July 21, 2156. Our casualties are light and as much as the crew would like to celebrate our victory over the Romulans, this is a day marked by sadness as we say good-bye to a valued member of our family. The Vulcan ship T'Kar will be transporting Travis Mayweather back to Earth for rehabilitation.

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY

Archer, Hoshi, and Phlox are tending to Mayweather, who's on a gurney. (NOTE: Parts of Archer's log can fall over the opening of this scene.)

PHLOX

(adjusting a piece of equipment)

There.

MAYWEATHER

Are you sure about this, Doctor?

PHLOX

Quite. I assure you this device will keep everything functioning normally.

HOSHI

How are you feeling?

Mayweather thinks about the question for a beat.

MAYWEATHER

Better then I was a day ago.

Hoshi takes his hand, looks at him thoughtfully.

HOSHI

If you ever need to...

MAYWEATHER

I know how to reach you.

Hoshi hugs him. After a beat, he returns the hug.

ARCHER

Ready, Ensign?

Mayweather looks at all of them...

MAYWEATHER

Yeah...

Two CREWMEN come and pick up the gurney. Mayweather shifts, getting comfortable on the gurney. At Archer's nod, the crewmen begin to walk toward the doors. Hoshi works the controls and the doors OPEN...

INT. ENTERPRISE - CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

...and Archer, Hoshi, Phlox, and Mayweather (being carried on the gurney) emerge. Mayweather stiffens slightly as they begin the walk to the Airlock.

As they walk, they pass the ENTERPRISE CREW who is lining the walls to say "good-bye" to Mayweather. Most of the crew is here as they round a corner and approach...

INT. ENTERPRISE - AIRLOCK - CONTINUOUS

Where we find T'Pol, Trip, and Reed waiting to say good-bye. Archer, Hoshi, Phlox, and Mayweather round the corner and approach them. The procession stops. Archer turns to Mayweather and the two share a handshake.

ARCHER

Safe journey, Travis. We'll see you in a few months.

MAYWEATHER

Thank you, sir.

Archer steps back as Trip steps forward holding a PADD which he gives to Travis.

MAYWEATHER

What's this?

TRIP

Just a few photos. I thought you might like to have a few of them.

MAYWEATHER

Thanks, Commander.

The crewmen move Mayweather closer to the Airlock door which OPENS REVEALING two VULCAN MEDICAL OFFICERS. Reed approaches Travis.

REED

Good luck, Ensign. I expect a letter from time to time.

MAYWEATHER

Sure thing.

Reed steps back as Mayweather is brought to T'Pol. She raises her hand and performs the customary Vulcan hand gesture.

T'POL

Peace and long life, Ensign.

MAYWEATHER

(trying to imitate hand gesture)

Same to you, Commander.

And with that, the crewmen carry Mayweather into the Vulcan ship. OFF the senior staff...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Vulcan ship disengages from the Enterprise and flies off into the distance...

INT. T'POL'S QAURTERS

Later. T'Pol is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a meditation candle. After a beat, the door CHIMES. T'Pol comes out of the meditation.

T'POL

Come in.

The door OPENS and Trip ENTERS. T'Pol stays in her meditation stance.

TRIP

Hey.

(when she doesn't answer)

You got a minute?

T'Pol considers. Then, blows out the candle and stands.

T'POL

(indicating a bench)

Please, have a seat.

Trip takes a seat on the bench. T'Pol moves to her bed, on the other side of the room, and sits down there.

TRIP

We need to talk.

T'POL

(simply a point)

I thought we didn't have anything to discuss.

Trip's emotions reach a boiling point.

TRIP

This is ridiculous! We used to be able to talk about our feelings. Now look at us... we sit on the other side of the room from each other like five year olds.

There's a beat.

TRIP

What's happened to us?

T'POL

It has been an eventful year.

TRIP

What kind of a reason is that to avoid each other?

T'Pol collects her thoughts.

T'POL

After Elizabeth died, I experienced a wide range of emotions... emotions that I'd never experienced before.

TRIP

(not getting it)

That's normal.

T'POL

It was more than that.

(beat)

The telepathic bond we share allowed me to feel exactly what you were feeling. The pain. The hurt. It became overwhelming.

TRIP

I was here for six months after Elizabeth's death. Why didn't you tell me?

T'POL

(a painful confession)

I never realized how much I relied on you during that time. How much you helped me... until you had left for Vulcan.

She joins him on the bench.

T'POL

You're the only person I've ever wanted to open up to. Once you were gone, I immersed myself in meditation and in the Kir'Shara to... suppress the emotions I was experiencing.

TRIP

Suppress? But you've spent years trying to find a balance with your emotions.

T'Pol hesitates for a beat.

T'POL

There's a reason why Vulcans suppress their emotions. I always knew that one day I would end up hurting you because of them.

Trip reaches out and takes her hand.

TRIP

Hey... you never hurt me.

T'POL

Yes, I have and I...

TRIP

Why don't you just admit it?

T'POL

Admit what?

TRIP

That you love me. That you're in love with me.

(beat)

If you think that expressing your true feelings is going to hurt me in some way... you're wrong. Don't you see... that's where we went wrong. Right from the beginning we tried to hide our true feelings. That's what caused this. Not a job... not meditation and not the Kir'Shara.

Trip unzips a pocket of his uniform and pulls out a picture of him and T'Pol in front of the Vulcan lava fields. T'Pol looks at the picture.

TRIP

You see this. This is what got me through that year on Vulcan. Every time I started feeling sad or lonely... all I had to do was look at this... at you... to know that I had someone who cared about me... someone who I cared about waiting for me.

(beat)

I love you, T'Pol. I have for a long time.

T'Pol looks at the picture and then at Trip. They lean in toward each other. And just before their lips meet...

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Archer is talking to Shran via computer.

SHRAN

You fought well. I didn't have to rescue you this time. But don't think for a minute that I've forgotten your debt to me.

ARCHER

I wouldn't dream of it.

SHRAN

Until next time.

Shran's image disappears. After a beat, the door CHIMES.

ARCHER

Come in.

Talah ENTERS.

TALAH

You wanted to see me, sir.

ARCHER

I trust all of your things were brought over from Shran's ship.

TALAH

Everything I requested was transferred.

ARCHER

Good.

There's a beat. Talah has something that she needs to make clear.

TALAH

I was...

(diplomatically)

...not pleased when I was ordered to join your crew. I am here at the request of Commander Shran. As much as I would like to be on an Andorian ship I recognize the respect that Commander Shran has for you.

(beat)

I will serve this ship as if it were an Andorian ship.

ARCHER

I'm glad to hear that.

TALAH

There is one thing I would ask in return, sir.

ARCHER

What's that?

TALAH

That my solitude be respected.

(off reaction)

If there is a crew gathering and I feel like attending, I will. I would ask that no special party be thrown in my honor or a welcome aboard celebration.

(beat)

It is going to take some time to acclimate to this new environment.

Archer knows exactly how she feels.

ARCHER

I understand. And I promise -- no special treatment and no special celebrations.

TALAH

(grateful)

Thank you... Captain.

There's a beat as the two of them come to an understanding.

ARCHER

Dismissed.

Talah EXITS. Archer stands there for a minute -- this is going to be a new challenge. After a beat, the com CHIRPS.

REED'S COM VOICE

Senior Officers please report to the Bridge.

And as Archer EXITS to...

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Reed in command, Hoshi and Talah at stations. Archer ENTERS and Reed moves to tactical.

ARCHER

Report.

REED

There's an incoming transmission from the Coalition Council.

Archer knows this isn't going to be good news.

ARCHER

Put it up.

ANGLE TO INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

The symbol of the Coalition is present for a few seconds. Then, SAMUELS (last seen in "TERRA PRIME") appears. He looks stern and all business.

SAMUELS

A dark day is upon the Coalition. A day we hoped would never come. We find ourselves in battle. In battle with an enemy that is ruthless and cunning. An enemy who has ignored all attempts at diplomacy. The Coalition has done nothing to provoke the horrendous attack that occurred at Vega earlier this week.

INT. ROMULAN - CHAIRMAN KALAH'S OFFICE - DAWN

Continuous from above. Kalah is monitoring the transmission from Samuels on a monitor.

SAMUELS (CONT'D)

The Council has reached a decision regarding the aggression of the Romulans. We will continue to pursue a diplomatic resolution to the conflict, but we make it very clear that we will do whatever's necessary to protect our borders and preserve the sovereignty of this body.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

As Samuels' message continues to play, T'Pol and Trip ENTER.

SAMUELS (CONT'D)

To quote a great military man, "If we desire to secure peace, one of the most powerful instruments of our rising prosperity, it must be known that we are at all times ready for war."

(pause)

We do not welcome war.. and diplomacy comes first... and with diplomacy comes peace. Samuels out.

His image disappears from the viewscreen.

THE CREW reacts to the transmission.

ON ARCHER as he contemplates the situation. After a long beat...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE**

****


End file.
